


The Ruins

by Voirloup



Series: Origin(aux) [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Dystopia, F/M, Fantastic, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Gang Violence, Gang World, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Post-Apocalypse, Prostitution, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: "L’ancien monde avait disparu dans la grande catastrophe et avec ça, un autre était réapparu."
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Origin(aux) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937071
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	The Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Bonbah voilà mon bb.  
> Ou du moins un truc dans l'univers de mon bb. Il a bien mûrit depuis sa première version. Et c'est la première fois que je poste dessus. So je suis un peu gênée, paniquée, tout ça. Même si bon, je pense que ça va.  
> On se retrouvera dans cet univers, c'est sûr et certain. Paske ça m'a fait trop du bien d'écrire dessus autre que le gros projet.  
> Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir un peu plus : https://weheartit.com/ilena_vrlp/collections/164534503-sarah-monori  
> On remercie LunaQueen qui a bien voulu corriger et me donner son avis o/

Elle pouvait voir l’homme blond dans une sorte de costume rapiécé. On en faisait plus des comme ça aujourd’hui. Et c’était surtout totalement peu pratique dans les ruines, dans la putain de ville délabrée qu’était Daishi. Il n’y avait plus rien d’entier. La nature avait totalement reprit ses droits et il y avait une immense forêt au milieu des ruines de la zone.  
L’homme avait les cheveux blonds, longs. Elle ne voyait pas son visage et franchement ? Elle en avait cure. Un de plus, un de moins, ce n’était pas ce qui changerait sa vie. Il était dans une pièce sombre, ce qui n’était pas dérangeant pour elle. Elle pouvait voir dans les lieux très sombres comme celui-ci. Elle pouvait donc voir les trois autres personnes qui se tenaient avec le blond. Deux femmes et un autre homme, brun. 

Elle se fichait de qui ils étaient. Ils n’étaient pas sur sa liste. 

Elle aligna la petite croix avec la tête blonde, prit une respiration et appuya sur la gâchette.  
.

La brune poussa un long soupir en se relevant de son lit, sortant des bras de Derek en évitant de le réveiller. Son second avait une longue journée devant lui mais il était encore tôt, la lumière était encore rouge-orange dehors, signe que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Elle vérifia qu'aucune ampoule venant des chambres n’étaient allumées et se dirigea vers son armoire pour s’habiller.  
Bien vite, elle se retrouva dans la cuisine de la maison close Luxure et Gourmandise qui grouillait de monde. Nombreux étaient les gigolos et prostituées qui dormaient dans les chambres que la maison louait aux clients, quand ce n’était pas dans la dépendance juste à côté. Juliette lui embrassa la joue quand elle se prit un bout de pain et le dernier roman que Peter lui avait apporté. Le brun avait beau avoir la cinquantaine, il continuait de fouiller avec aisance les zones voisines à Daishi avec sa petite équipe pour leur rapporter des trucs de l’ancien monde. 

Oh ils se doutaient tous qu'il devait y avoir des gens aussi dans ces zones et que c’était du vol. Mais à Daishi, c’était assez basique. Et les ruines ne laissaient rentrer personne ou presque qui était inconnu. Il fallait connaître les parcours pour sortir de la cité sans passer par la Garde. 

« Akio t’attend au QG deux pour ton rapport. » fit son cousin comme bonjour, baillant à moitié. Il avait sûrement du encore passer la nuit dans une fête clandestine pour vendre sa drogue. 

Sarah ne fut pas étonnée de voir Juliette sauter sur le roux pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Leur relation était assez libre vu que la blonde était la prostituée la plus demandée de la maison close mais ils s’en sortaient bien. Puis, dans ce monde, le mariage n’existait pas réellement. Il y avait des célébrations similaires par ailleurs, simplement plus.. fantaisistes.  
L’ancien monde avait disparu dans la grande catastrophe et avec ça, un autre était réapparu.

Elle disparu après un geste de main général au groupe de ses employés qui continuaient de manger ou de cuisiner avant de commencer leur journée. Elle devait faire de même. Donc elle alla voir Vernon, la montagne de muscles qu’il était lui avait offert le magnifique boulot de virer les clients trop désireux avec les filles et les garçons, pour lui annoncer qu’elle aurait besoin de lui pour une mission dans les jours à venir.  
Leur Roi se fichait bien des affaires personnelles des plus fortes cartes de son jeu, tant qu’ils lui offraient une part de la recette. Ce qui faisait que Juliette était bien plus gérante que les cousins Monori de la maison Luxure et Gourmandise. Ce qui faisait qu’elle était rarement là pour gérer elle-même les clients trop violents ou mauvais payeurs. Ce qui faisait que quand elle avait besoin d’une montagne de muscles, elle n’allait pas chercher non plus très loin et employait son garde, avec un gros extra à la clé.

Elle ne fut pas étonnée de le voir discuter avec Erica, une dealeuse que Noah employait régulièrement et qui utilisait des fois son corps pour se faire un peu plus d’extra au besoin. Elle fit un simple signe à Vernon, ils parleraient plus tard, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. 

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Derek réveillé cette fois et également habillé. 

« Tu vas à quel QG ? » demanda-t-il en finissant de lacer ses bottes de combats. La Garde avait ‘’perdu’’ plusieurs camions de leurs stocks et leur clan avait donc eu assez de vêtements pour les distribuer à tout le monde. Ce qui n’était pas du luxe vu que les anciens étaient souvent pleins de sangs ou de substances étranges. 

Elle ne répondit que par un bruit de gorge avant d’ajouter : « Le deux. Akio. »

« J’vais au trois. Gwen a des documents à me passer pour la mission de Soria. » Elle acquiesça simplement en prenant son sac dans lequel se trouvait le sniper, en pièces détachées, qu’elle avait utilisé le jour d’avant. 

Quelques instants plus tard, elle était sur le dos de sa jument grise tandis que son second était sur sa jument noire, sous la lueur des gemmes lumineuses qui faisaient l’entête de la maison close. Ils se séparèrent au milieu du trajet, sans réellement discuter ou se dire au revoir. C’était une chose qu’elle aimait bien chez le brun, il ne cherchait pas à parler avec elle comme certains le faisaient. Il restait silencieux, tout comme elle, appréciant les bruits des ruines qui s’éveillaient et se couchaient en même temps.  
Elle reçut plusieurs signes de mains et hochements de têtes auxquels elle répondit vaguement. Certains la connaissaient parce qu’elle était le bras gauche du Roi du nord de Daishi. D’autres parce qu’elle était la propriétaire de Luxure et Gourmandise. Peu à cause de sa nature. Aucun pour son nom.

Plus elle avançait dans le nord des ruines, plus celles-ci étaient en piteux états. Certains immeubles et maisons n’avaient même pas été rapiécés. La nature avait bien plus ses droits aux extrémités de la zone et dans la forêt du centre. Ils coupaient généralement du bois de ces deux endroits durant les hivers et pour pouvoir cuisiner mais il y avait bien trop d’arbres aujourd’hui pour qu’ils puissent en faire devenir des plaines.  
C’était pour cela que l’abattage d’arbres était principalement fait à l’est, sous le joug de la Reine du clan qui vivait là-bas, la Reine de Coeur. Maintenant, il y avait de grands champs, fait à travers les générations depuis la catastrophe, où bien des gens cultivaient des céréales et des produits frais. Un peu partout dans les ruines, on pouvait trouver des petits élevages d’animaux et les parties de chasse dans la forêt centrale ainsi que hors des limites de la zone étaient régulières.  
Ils ne manquaient en soit de rien, si ce n’était qu’ils n’avaient que peu de tout. 

Ce n’était pas étonnant de trouver de nombreux animaux sauvages dans ces parties excentrées des ruines. Ces dernières n’avaient pas de murs partout comparées aux entrées principales de la zone. C’était donc très simples de sortir à partir d’ici pour rendre visite aux autres zones. 

Le QG était un bâtiment délabré, comme le reste ici. Mais elle pouvait sentir les présences multiples à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Elle pouvait voir la différence de végétation entre le lieu habité et ceux qui ne l’étaient pas. Elle pouvait le sentir.  
Elle pouvait entendre les nombreuses voix, bien moins nombreuses que dans le QG principal. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits des armes qu’on déchargeaient et rechargeaient, des cartouches qu’on remplissaient avec ce qu’il y avait, les bruits de verres dus aux nombreux ustensiles de la cuisine. Elle se laissa tomber de Jeyne, qu’elle fit entrer dans le petit enclos près du vieux bâtiment à deux étages, avant de passer la petite porte qui se situait là. 

Beaucoup de monde se tourna vers elle pour la saluer vaguement, d’autres firent comme s’ils ne l’entendirent pas. Elle s’en fichait. Elle replaça le sac sur son épaule et monta à l’étage pour aller la rendre à l’armurerie. Ce n’était pas là où elle l’avait prise mais elle savait que cela serait bien consigné tout de même. Lucy la remercia avec un sourire et elle n’attendit pas pour descendre dans la cave. 

Akio était là. Dans un des fauteuils délabrés au centre de la pièce. Les murs étaient remplis soit d’armes qu’ils n’utilisaient pas et de livres, de parchemins, de rouleaux de papiers que le clan avait utilisé pour consigner l'avancée de leur pouvoir. L'avancée des victoires et des défaites. Tout était noté dans ces petits carnets aux pages jaunis. Le rouge était devant l’un d’eux. 

« Tu voulais me voir ? » demanda-t-elle en s’asseyant à moitié sur la table, la seule table, que les fauteuils essayaient d’entourer. Il leva les yeux vers elle avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. 

«Dans deux lunes on a la réunion avec les autres chefs de clans. » elle ne fit qu’un simple bruit de gorge en réponse, elle s’en souvenait. « Je veux que tu détruises le gang de Smoker pendant ce laps de temps. »

Smoker ce n’était qu’un surnom, autoproclamé qui plus est. Un gars des bas-fonds des ruines du sud qui se prenait pour le prochain chef des Trèfles. Sans connaître la hiérarchie des clans. Sans connaître les lois. Sans connaître quoi que ce soit à Daishi. Elle savait qu’il avait son petit gang non loin de la frontière avec le clan de l’est, ce qui l’arrangeait. Elle savait aussi qu’il était libidineux et venait régulièrement au Luxure et Gourmandise, quand ce n’était pas dans un établissement autre de son clan.

« Ca sera tout ? »

« Pour le moment. »  
.

Vernon était dans sa chambre quand elle rentra à la maison quelques heures plus tard. Elle était passé voir quelques informateurs du clan, afin de connaître les effectifs du gang qu’elle allait exterminer. Ils étaient peu, une petite dizaine, elle pouvait donc les gérer seule. Il lui fallait un bon plan et espérer qu’il n’y avait aucune chose que la catastrophe avait fait renaître.  
Elle le saurait très rapidement de toute manière. 

« Tu as besoin de moi ? » demanda-t-il en s’affaissant sur la chaise face aux nombreuses ampoules qui couvraient un mur entier de sa chambre. C’était le système d’alarmes qu’ils avaient mis en place pour les travailleurs. Ils entendaient bien trop pour savoir quand ils devaient réellement intervenir. 

« J’ai besoin de muscles pour une cargaison de G.B. » elle se laissa tomber sur son lit afin d’enlever ses bottes et elle resta là. « La planque se trouve au sud. T’es chaud ? »

Elle pouvait savoir que l’homme noir fronçait les sourcils à la mention de la zone dans laquelle ils allaient devoir aller. Au sud, c’était l’ennemi. C’était le traître, celui qui mettait son nez dans les affaires des autres clans. C’était le clan contre lequel leur Roi voulait faire la guerre. C’était celui que son Roi voulait annihiler. En bonne chienne obéissante, elle mordrait à la gorge de qui on lui ordonnerait. 

« Extra ? »

« Une caisse de fringues et un bon d’entrée pour CashStore. » répondit-elle simplement. C’était compliqué d’avoir un ticket pour le marché noir de la Reine Rouge. Surtout le CashStore, qui était le plus important et celui qui avait la meilleure qualité. Vu son rang dans la hiérarchie des ruines, elle n’en avait pas besoin. Elle savait que son ami chauve serait bien plus intéressé. 

« Avec qui j’dois faire ça ? » questionna-t-il mais ils savaient tous deux que c’était acté. Il avait bien trop besoin de ce qu’elle offrait pour dire non avec sa grande famille. 

« Shin et une équipe faite par Derek. » il acquiesça simplement alors elle continua « C’est pour après-demain, t’as rendez-vous au couché du soleil devant le bar du centre. »

« On passe par la zone de le Milice ? » il s’était tourné vers elle alors la brune n’avait qu’à acquiescer. « Boss c’est un délire cette mission. »

« Tu risques rien. » 

Et comme il la croyait, comme il avait confiance en elle, il n’ajouta rien en regardant à nouveau les ampoules du mur alors qu’elle enlevait son jean déchiré pour commencer à planifier son attaque sur le gang stupidement nommé ‘’Smoker’s boys’’.  
.

Il lui fallut deux jours pour planifier ce qu’elle voulait. Deux jours pour simplement trouver un foutu Immatériel qui voudrait bien lui donner un coup de pouce. Elle grinçait des dents dès qu’elle avait besoin de ce type de personnes, encore plus à cause des intermédiaires. Encore plus à cause du fait que ça lui rappelait qu’elle était différente.  
Elle ne l’était pas vraiment. Les ruines étaient remplies de gens comme elle, d’une manière proche ou éloignée. Mais elle voulait oublier.  
C’était pourtant grâce à cela qu’elle allait se rendre aux ruines de l’aéroport sans se mettre à fouiller le lieu pendant trois heures afin de retrouver les voleurs et leur planque.

Elle n’avait pas pris d’armes, sachant déjà que le petit gang n’en avait que peu grâce aux nombreuses informations recueillies par ses filles ces deux jours de planification. Ils venaient de si loin pour baiser les meilleures prostituées des ruines. Ils allaient s’en mordre les doigts.  
Ou plutôt, elle les leur mordrait. 

Elle descendit de sa jument en voyant l’immense bâtiment en ruines. Elle savait que pendant quelques années, les premières, ce lieu avait été utilisé comme refuge. Il était devenu ensuite le centre du marché noir avant d’être abandonné à nouveau. Aujourd’hui, c’était la planque parfaite pour les renégats, les bannis et les traîtres. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dû y faire une descente, pour retrouver un des siens qui ne l’était plus, afin de le mener à la justice de son Roi.  
Ils pensaient être en sécurité dans le territoire de l’ennemi. Sauf que l’ennemi trouvait que c’était tricher d’utiliser les bannis. Cela était bien plus drôle d’infiltrer l’adversaire et de le voir perdre toute sanité. 

Ethan était un Roi calculateur, froid et aimait voir ses ennemis se briser. Elle le savait, les clans le savaient, les ruines le savaient. Son propre Roi n’était pas bien mieux, elle pouvait l’avouer. Mais il avait une chaleur et un sens de la famille que l’asiatique n’avait pas. Ou n’avait plus.  
Elle s’en fichait à vrai dire. Elle voulait simplement le voir disparaître parce que c’était l’ordre suprême de son chef. Elle n’était qu’une chienne obéissante après tout.

La nature avait tant repris ses droits dans ces lieux qu’elle n’entendait qu’à peine les voix des hommes de Smoker. Elle devait se concentrer pour faire partir les sons que les animaux produisaient, pour oublier ceux des autres habitants du lieu immense où elle mettait à nouveau les pieds.  
Jeyne s’ébroua un instant avant de commencer à marcher pour sûrement brouter quelque part.  
Elle enleva son haut, finissant seins nus, avant de prendre une longue respiration, d’un instant, d’une seconde. Avant de laisser le monstre s’éveiller.

**Author's Note:**

> oui y a des clins d'oeils à des fandoms, des bisous


End file.
